How We First Met - OneShot
by ShallNotBeKnown
Summary: Beca and Chloe, happily married. They sit together on the live stream and explains their life together. One Shot


**How We First Met**

**Summary: **Beca and Chloe, happily married. They sit together on the live stream and explains their life together. One Shot

**AN:** Hope you guys like it. I got the inspiration from RoseEllenDix, go check her out on youtube!

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Hey babe is it recording?" Chloe asks sipping her champagne.

"I don't know. How can you tell?" Beca replies tapping the lenses. "Why the fuck can't I figure this out?"

"Babe, you're the biggest producer out there and you don't know how to use camera?" Chloe laughs at her girlfriend trying to figure out such a simple machine.

"Oh shut up. Wait sh- I think its recording!" Beca giggles in joy sitting back beside the redhead. "Okay so hi guys. Since this is Chloe's youtube channel I don't know-"

"Beca, you're too much. Hi guys. This is my wife, Beca as you all know. She's so abusive-"

"Hey! Don't say that. They're going to hate me," Beca frowns. "I don't know why I am here. She forced me." Beca points to Chloe and kisses her cheek. "So today's topic is what baby?"

"It's how we first met! Today's guest star is-, "Beca accidently hits Chloe while flailing her hands" Ouch! Beca stop!"

"Oh sorry baby," Beca stares at Chloe with a childish grin. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Chloe pouts and nods. Beca turns to Chloe and presses their lips together. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and starts kissing her more. Beca turns her head back to the camera, "So it all started August 24."

"Six months prior to meeting me," Chloe reminds the audience rather than Beca.

Beca nods and repeats what Chloe just had said. "At 12:34 Pm. I picked up my balls and asked you to lunch."

"Aw you remember," Chloe kisses Beca. "You took me to Stargate. The food was amazing."

"It was. Then you were on your period-"

"It just said I was," Chloe states, entwining their figures. "I didn't want sex on the first date."

Beca throws back her head laughing, hitting her head back on the wall. "Fuck." Chloe was there to hug her. "Baby you could have just said you didn't want sex."

"That is true," Chloe says after a period of awkward silence. "On our second date took place two days after our first."

"I met you in your lot. I was playing your favourite song," Beca smiles remembering the moment.

Chloe shakes her head agreeing, "It was really romantic. You're so cute."

Beca shakes her head, "I'm not cute Chlo. But moving on, we went to the movies. We watched?" Beca asks wondering if Chloe remembers.

"We watched Jesse's latest movie – Love is love. It featured Luke too because Jesse refused to do this movie to promote homosexuals without his boyfriend," Chloe smiles turning to Beca and staring at her.

Beca turns and quickly kisses Chloe, wrapping her arms around her neck. Beca leans on Chloe so they both topple over. Beca continues to give Chloe wet kisses. When they recover they look back at the camera. "I love this woman," Beca says clearly to the camera. Beca kisses Chloe and goes back onto the topic. "Then we went clubbing."

"The club you play at," Chloe mutters. "And you got wasted so I had to carry you back to my place."

"Not like I haven't been there before," Beca intervenes. Chloe playfully pushes Beca. "Then I woke up in your bed-"

"And you thought I took advantage of you," Chloe shakes her head. "I can't even."

Beca laughs lightly, "I remember that. I liked that day. Then that other day when you kissed me."

"Oh I kissed you? I think it was a mutual thing."

"Guys," Beca says to the camera. "She pushed me up against the door when I was picking her up and she kissed me! How is that mutual?"

"Because you were going to do it but you're too embarrassed," Chloe hugs Beca. "She's like a giant – I mean small, teddy bear."

"Wow Chlo. Are we going there?" Beca sighs tilting her head onto Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh you love it. Now what else was significant?" Chloe asks.

"Remember our first valentine's day together?"

Chloe nods, "That was very romantic. I thought you forgot so I didn't push the subject, plus you were really stressed."

"I'd never forget. I don't understand the whole concept of it if you should love the person you love every day. But I came to pick you up with a dozen roses."

"Because it's a day to use all your money and the roses was a good touch. It was such a horrible day though," Beca nods in agreement. "Do you want to tell them?"

Beca slowly rises from Chloe's arms, "Okay so we were enjoying our evening. This guy comes in and starts yelling about how it isn't natural and the bible and shit. So what did we do?" Beca makes it more dramatic due to the pause. "WELL FUCK YOU. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD? GO FUCK WHO EVER YOU WANT I DON'T CARE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO CARE ABOUT ME!" She imitates what she did to the man. Beca laughs remembering evening.

Chloe laughs too, "It was really rude and I was hurt about it. You stayed by me and comfort me since we were kicked out for 'creating a scene', how dumb."

"I know Chloe but we came back to my place and listened to music all night long. I didn't mind that much."

"I agree. It was funny too because the paparazzi were on our side."

"That's also the first time there was ever PR coverage on us. It wasn't that bad since we were really respected. Plus everyone was super supportive."

"Yeah, Ellen even rang us up," Chloe gives the camera thumbs up, moving closer to the camera.

"Hey move back. You don't need to show the world your rack," Beca mutters, pulling Chloe into her arms. She kisses her forehead.

"You're so protective. We should talk about how you proposed to me."

Beca shakes her head with a goofy smile on her face. "Well to start off with the story, Aubrey was on my ass about how perfect it needs to be."

"Yes so for-"

"Hey shut up," Beca covers Chloe's mouth. "It's my time to shine." When she lifts her hand from Chloe's mouth, she kisses her. "I did it during the academy awards. When I won for best soundtrack I gave my speech and I proposed to her right then and there. It took everything in me to do that crazy shit and never again."

"Wasn't it worth it? That's when we gained our respect. Plus we both came home with an academy award. That night was ones of the best."

"What did we do when we got home that day?"

"We had endless amounts of sex," Chloe smiles, twirling her ring.

Beca sighs shaking her head, "No the other thing we did."

"Oh you mean?"

"Yes that. I didn't need for you to announce the amount of sex we have Chlo."

Chloe shrugs, "I don't know what I can expect of you anymore babe. I love you."

"Oh! Tell them about the day after," Beca laughs.

"Do you mean what happened in the…?" Chloe doesn't say it but whispers into Beca's ear. Beca nods trying to supress her laugh. "Okay so. Beca was taking a shower so I decided to come in. She was singing titanium, how can I resist? It was very-"

"You forgot the most important part Chlo. She ambushed me and made me sing her lady jam, for I don't know what. I did it because she said she would not leave until I sang it. I was in a middle of a shower and you make me sing your lady jam. I must really love you," Beca shakes her head and kisses the top of Chloe's head.

"Oh please. You loved it. You love everything we do."

"I love you that's why I love everything we do."

"And I prove my point about how cute you are. I get those random cute comments every few minutes or so. Reminding me how much you love me," Chloe melts at the thought. "You are so adorable."

"Not as much as you are. How long is this footage?" Beca asks pointing at the camera.

"Well it's a live stream, but we are recording."

"What's a live stream?" Beca asks then suddenly remembers. "Wait oh shit."

"We should probably talk about one more thing. How about we talk about our wedding?"

"Oh that's a good one. I'll let my beautiful wife explain."

"Well. It was a hectic day," Chloe states.

"I agree."

"Aubrey said that we could not see each other for the whole day. Little did she know…"

"We both left our rooms when we were getting ready, met up at the place where we set up and we stood there for hours while everyone goes crazy. When everyone arrived, they were all so angry at us, but everything went well," Chloe laughs when Beca finishes. "Remember how mad Aubrey was after?"

"She was about to kill you Beca."

"I love you," Beca kisses Chloe. "Maybe we should get of the live steam."

Chloe looks at the comments. They consist of, 'they're so cute', 'I respect them so much' and 'No! Don't go'. Chloe smiles as she whispers something into Beca's ear. Beca nods, "Okay so to all of you guys. Request a song?"

As expected, most of the crowd requested Titanium. Beca smiles and grabs her guitar. "Chloe are you okay for vocals?"

Chloe nods. Beca starts playing a slow steady pace creating a slow steady rhythm.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up  
__  
_Beca smiles and start to harmonize with Chloe. Everyone in the live stream is going wild. Everything seems so natural between the two. Chloe's voice flows so well with Beca's it's unreal.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

They finish gracefully together. Beca kisses Chloe once again and smiles towards the camera. Beca gets up from the bed to put her guitar away. Chloe starts to end it, "Well thank you guys for joining our live stream. Beca didn't even know it was a live stream. She's so cute! We'll be sure to do one soon!"

With that Chloe closes the live stream and turns off the camera. Beca walks over to her and pushes her down on the bed, giving her a passionate kiss. "I love you so much Chloe."

"I love you too."

**AN:** This was supposed to be the previous epilogue, but I butchered the story so this is going to be a one shot. Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think


End file.
